


Delete, rewrite, and send.

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't find himself worthy and Kuroo helps him realize that he's more than worthy of his love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Delete, rewrite, and send.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um, I'm gonna be posting a lot- I've been wanting to do this for a long time, I want people to make suggestions too--

Tsukishima Kei didn't know how he got this far. He wasn't that nice of a person, he had his problems and flaws, and he just wasn't a good person. Even after all of that, Kuroo Tetsurō didn't think so. He loved Tsukishima. Kuroo loved him with his whole being and never expected this to happen after meeting Tsukki at the training camp. They got closer after he came to Kuroo for help on blocking. Even Bokuto was surprised at how close the two of them got. 

He still didn't see his worth though. Even if he had met someone who didn't think of him as a bad person, it didn't change his perspective on how he saw himself. He was mad at himself for having such a good friend like Kuroo, out of his frustration, he took it out on him. He felt horrible for doing it but he always told himself that it was better if they didn't get closer, for Kuroo's sake. It didn't work out the way he thought it would though. 

He's still not liking himself. He still struggles everyday with how he acts. He texted Kuroo. 

To: Kuroo  
Tsukishima: I'm sorry that you always have to deal with my piss poor attitude. It's weird, hearing it from me though. I hate the way I act and me writing this to you proves that. Thanks for always putting up with me I guess. I wish I could have been better. 

Kuroo's face paled. That didn't sound normal, that sounded like a goodbye. He ran out of his house, putting on his shoes in a sloppy manner. He got to the train. He looked at his phone and it read 12:32 AM and that just made him more nervous. After he got on the train, he sent him a message back to him.

To Tsukishima:  
Kuroo: Hey, Tsukki, i'm on the train right now, please don't do anything stupid. I'm coming.

Kuroo knew what he was doing was crazy, he was going all the way to Tokyo and taking the train to Tsukishima's house who lived a few hours away. He really hoped that he would wait for him.

Tsukishima looked down at his phone. The bright light that came off of it stings his eyes as he adjusts to the light. He read the message and froze. The person he had a crush on was coming to his house. He was happy at first but then he remembered the long train ride and he felt bad for causing Kuroo this much. His message did look concerning but this was his way of saying sorry. He didn't think anything bad about it until reading it over. 

He finally arrived and it was now 3:12 and he was panicking. He was left on read but he went offline right after. He knocked on the door but no one answered. This caused him to panic even more than before. He knocked a bit louder this time and he saw a light go on. 

Tsukishima was startled at the sound and turned on the light to see better. He saw Kuroo standing outside the door from his window. He quickly ran down to open the door. 

When the door opened Kuroo hugged him almost immediately. "You… you idiot!" He said. Tsukishima didn't hug back at first but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around his back. "...I'm sorry" he never thought that saying those words would make him feel ten times lighter. He felt like he had just let out all of his pent up emotions in just two words. "No, no.. I'm sorry. It's 3 in the morning, can I come in?..." Tsukishima pulled away from the hug before opening the door to let him in. 

The boy led him up to his room. Tsukishima sat on the bed and Kuroo sat on the chair for his desk. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima but it seemed that the floor was a lot more interesting to Tsukki. 

"So…" Kuroo started "what's going on?"

Tsukishima looked at him for a moment. To Kuroo, it looked like he was trying to put his words together in a way that didn't seem rude and was easy to understand. 

"I've..I'm a horrible person, Kuroo-san. I'm not good at blocking, I'm not a nice person, I can't help people, I'm usel-"

Kuroo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bad at blocking? He blocked Ushijima and he thinks he's bad at blocking? What he almost heard from him made his skin crawl. He wasn't useless. He was such a great person. 

Without thinking, he cut in and said "how can you say that?" It came off more cold than intended. 

Tsukishima looked at him shocked for a moment before realizing what he meant. 

"You are in no way useless. Hell, you're everything but useless. You're so amazing, all of your height and raw talent that others wished they had." Kuroo was proud of talking about Tsukishima like he was one of the best people in the world Kuroo knew. 

"You're the person I've always wanted, Tsukki."

Tsukishima didn't know he was crying until a hand grazed over his check, wiping away his tears. The touch was so sweet and gentle that he felt was all too good to be true.

"Kuroo-san… I just want people to be proud of me.. I want to be proud of me.."

And with that, Kuroo got up from the chair and went on the bed next to Tsukki. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Tsukki, I'm proud of you. I've always been proud of you, and I'm proud to have you as a friend." 

After this encounter, They grew so much closer. It was only a matter of time before Kuroo had confessed. 

"You… you dumbass.. yes, yes of course!"

Tsukishima practically jumped onto Kuroo and he just welcomed it with a warm smile and after a few moments of silence, Kuroo looked at Tsukishima.

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Tetsu."

Kuroo pressed his lips against Tsukishima's. His lips were cold and had a hint of strawberry taste to it.

Tsukishima melted into the kiss and his lips were warm, it was the most welcoming feeling he's ever had, and this will be a moment he could never forget. 

Kuroo was looking at Tsukishima.  
"Hey, Kei."

"Yeah?"

"If you could resend the message that brought us this close, what would you have written instead?"

"Why the sudden question?" Tsukki was obviously confused by the sudden question.

"I just was thinking about how this came to be."

"Well… I wouldn't change it. I think I would be a bit more sincere, but there's nothing I would change about the message."

"Why's that?" Kuroo asked.

"Because if not for that message, we wouldn't be here right now and I'd rather be nicer than to change what I said."

Kuroo smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Tsukki's head which smelled like coconut because of his shampoo. 

"God… I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Testu." Kei said, smiling.


End file.
